The present disclosure relates to a pump, and more particularly to a fuel gear pump for gas turbine engines.
Fuel gear pumps are commonly used to provide fuel flow and pressure for gas turbine engines and other systems on aircrafts. The gear pump must perform over a wide system operating range and provide critical flows and pressures for various functions. Typically, these pumps receive rotational power from an accessory gearbox through a drive shaft.
Oftentimes, impact loads may be applied to the pump when installed onto the accessory gearbox. To meet all performance requirements throughout the pump service life, the pump must withstand these periodic events without damage.